


Outcome

by ElementOfHeart



Series: Trailing Clouds [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Shadmaria, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementOfHeart/pseuds/ElementOfHeart
Summary: ["Trailing Clouds" series] [2/100] [drabble] Silver watches a hedgehog bound by an endless cycle of tragedy. [AU]





	Outcome

**Author's Note:**

> A little longer-than-average drabble in a series of Shadmaria drabbles I like to call the "Trailing Clouds" series. They will not be interconnected unless stated otherwise.
> 
> I had a little more fun with this one because I liked the concept of this idea. Not as much Shadow/Maria but it is implied somewhat in this story. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

* * *

  **Outcome**

* * *

 

"You can't change the outcome, Shadow." Was the first thing he heard when he opened his eyes, sitting up from the hard white tiles and coming up to a stand.

Before him was a familiar silver hedgehog, eyes blank and mouth pulled into a small frown, standing with his arms crossed and a glowing chaos emerald in hand. Silver shook his head slightly, adding, "It's no use. This is one event that I don't think anyone, even you, can change."

Disgruntled, and quickly growing frustrated, Shadow ignored the other hedgehog's words, growling impatiently, "Again." He'd been so close last time, almost escaping with her and avoiding her tragic demise. If it hadn't been for that stupid wannabe soldier, Abraham, attempting to play  _hero_  by revealing their location thinking that he could save Maria and kill Shadow, then maybe she wouldn't have suffered from severe smoke inhalation and—

Shadow pushed back the image of his beloved's dying form, refusing to look back and instead continue on forward. She'd forgive him for failing her past selves when he found a way to keep her alive and out of harm's way.

His hand pulled into a fist. Maybe then, he'd be able to forgive himself.

"Wha-what do you mean  _'again'_?" Disbelief was written on Silver's face as he took a step forward. "Shadow, this isn't going to  _work_. We've done this more times than I think is necessary, and if it isn't  _obvious_  the outcome isn't changing—"

Before he could say another word, Shadow's face was instantly deathly close from his own, radiating off a murderous energy. Crimson eyes narrowed, darkening significantly as Shadow countered venomously, "I don't  _care_  how many times you think it's more than necessary! If it weren't for my lack of power suppressors that would otherwise prevent my instability with Chaos energy, you presence wouldn't  _even be needed_ to reform these gateways!"

Surprised, but not shocked by his rather volatile response—he was sure that Shadow's mental stability and lock-down he usually had over his emotions were being deeply affected by the absence of the golden bands on both his wrists and ankles—the time-traveler stared blankly at the seething hedgehog before relenting, albeit reluctantly.

"...fine." Silver sighed, this time not hiding the look of sympathy as the black hedgehog stood, awaiting for the reformation of the warp. "Good luck, Shadow."

Shadow merely grunted in response. In seconds the call was made; the dark, disfigured portal emerged and Shadow took off without a word, leaving the silver hedgehog alone in the endless, blank space once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Two completed. Ninety-eight more to go.


End file.
